


Maintenance

by violentzsz



Category: Scream Park (2012)
Genre: (not too bad though), AU - No Murder, Cheating (hinted), Degradation, Dubious Consent (roleplay), Humiliation, Iggy works at the park, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, his only crime is being a redneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentzsz/pseuds/violentzsz
Summary: Maybe it won’t be so bad, she had said, matter-of-factly, rocking back and forth on her feet.Maybe it won’t be so bad.Iggy mentally rolled his eyes as he was forced to his knees in the staff room, Allison’s boyfriend shoving his cock in his face.
Relationships: Roy (Scream Park)/Iggy (Scream Park)
Kudos: 2





	Maintenance

When Iggy first started working at the amusement park, he figured the employed teens would be aloof, at best, or straight up rude, at worst, and he figured he’d see them now and again when being called to fix whatever problem they had, and then fuck off somehwere to smoke his cigarettes and help strap snotty-nosed kids into rollercoasters. His somewhat usual maintenance job.

He hadn’t even entertained the fact that he would make friends here, but the employees only proved him wrong, time and time again. Jennifer went out of her way to introduce herself to him the day that he got there, and she stopped by everyday to tell him good morning. He had to help Carlee fix a cue in the haunted house three times in his first week, and each time he did so without complaint, and she had hugged him the last time, thanking him for not calling her stupid. The following week, the two of them somehow managed to get away with nothing more than a light scolding after sneaking Iggy into the haunted house and having him scare a group of teens with an axe so badly that one of them peed himself. Although he’d initially been embarrassed by the scolding, it had become a favorite story of every employee, and Iggy was prompted more than once to tell the story at parties. It had been a crucial moment in making friends at the park.

Allison turned out to be one of his best friends. She would find him on her break and they would smoke cigarettes and talk about everything from boys to bratty kids at the park until Marty showed up to drag her back to her post.

“Your boyfriend— what’s his name again?” Iggy took a drag off his cigarette, sitting on the steps beside the railing of the defunct bumper cars, where he had previously been tinkering away at the wires. Allison was perched on the railing, swinging her feet back and forth as she sipped her soda.

“Roy!”

“Yeah, Roy. He seems like a nice guy, Allie. I’m glad ya got yourself a boy who appreciates you.” His southern drawl was thick and sweet, and Allison beamed at him. 

“Do you want to meet him?” 

“I’ve met him,” Iggy said offhandedly, checking his watch before getting up and going back to work on the wiring. He sighed. He didn’t really know what he was doing.

“Officially, I mean. Not just at staff parties when he comes to pick me up or, like, when you bring us alcohol.”

Iggy turned to look at her smugly over the rim of his safety glasses. 

“You mean when he glares at me and stands at least six feet away at all times?”

Allison mumbled something that sounded like “Sorry…” and then straightened up, a hopeful expression on her face.

“He can be a bit of… a jerk to new people, Iggy. But I talk about you a lot, and he knows you care about me, so maybe it won’t be so bad. He’s usually nice to my friends.”

Maybe it won’t be so bad, she had said, matter-of-factly, rocking back and forth on her feet.

_Maybe it won’t be so bad._ Iggy mentally rolled his eyes as he was forced to his knees in the staff room, Allison’s boyfriend shoving his cock in his face.

Iggy made an indignant noise and turned his face to the side in defiance, but Roy’s hand was in his hair, tighter by the second, and it pulled him back.

“Suck it or I’ll stick it in dry.”

Oh, _fuck._

He hated that he could feel those words in his cock; he barely hesitated before he opened his mouth obediently and let Roy shove his cock in, fucking his mouth roughly.

His eyes were watering and he was gagging from the force of the cock hitting the back of his throat, but he could feel himself getting hard. He moaned, wrapping a slender hand around the base of Roy’s cock as he bobbed his head in time with his thrusts.

“You like this? Should’ve known the pervert trying to fuck my girlfriend was a fag.”

Iggy moaned, and Roy pulled him off his cock and slapped him across the face. 

“You’re sick. You’re fucked up.”

 _I’m sick,_ Iggy repeated in his mind, and, strangely enough, he grinned. _I’m fucked up._

And then he was being fucked over the table in the staff room, his right arm twisted behind his back, and maybe it _was_ sick, maybe it _was_ fucked up, but he was _loving_ this, being used and fucked as a punishment for talking to some bratty punk kid’s girlfriend. 

“You’re fucking disgusting. Can’t believe you get off to this.”

Of course Iggy just moaned, burying his face in his free arm and pushing back onto Roy’s cock. The kid had no business being that big—

He was not about to call this brat _daddy_ but, _shit_ … he was pretty close to it; it had been a while since he’d gotten fucked like this and it was making his legs shake.

His cock was rubbing against the coarseness of the staff table and it fucking hurt like hell, but felt so fucking _good_ that Iggy was whimpering with each thrust until he came with a pathetic whine.

Roy pulled out and Iggy hadn’t even noticed he’d finished until he felt the cum dripping down his thighs.

He sank to the floor, leaning against the table, completely fucked out.

Roy had put himself away and buttoned his pants and was just… looking at Iggy with a strange look on his face, and he stayed that way until Iggy slipped his own pants back on and buttoned his shirt.

“Uh…” He cleared his throat, stood a little taller. “Don’t let me catch you talking to Allison again or… or you’ll be seeing me again.”

Iggy might have imagined it in the haze of his orgasm, but he could’ve sworn it was a challenge— an invitation, even.

Iggy smirked.

“Gimme a cigarette, sweetheart.”

“That good, huh?” Roy held his head up high, obviously proud, and gave him a cigarette and a light. 

“You have no idea.”

Roy left him outside the staff hall with a final pat on the ass, and Iggy was alone again, sitting on the steps with his hair and clothes messed up and a stain on his trousers. He could see Roy’s car— Roy’s mom’s car— pull out of the parking lot, and he knew Allison was in the passenger seat. 

He took a long drag off of his cigarette and took out his phone. Roy wouldn’t answer him until he got home, but that was fine. It was fine that his name in Roy’s phone was _Maintenance_ , too. 

_That was hot. Wanna do it again sometime?_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Slasher Season :-)
> 
> Let me know if you want more Scream Park because I sure do. :-))


End file.
